


You Are My World

by PonderingTheUniverse17



Series: Love and Space Dust [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s09e05 The Girl Who Died, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonderingTheUniverse17/pseuds/PonderingTheUniverse17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "The Girl Who Died." The Doctor and Clara take a well-deserved rest after a day of planning, only to leave the Doctor with thoughts of the words he could never bring himself to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My World

_The sky is crying now. Fire in the water. Fire in the water…_

The golden light from the sunset slowly faded into a sky full of stars. The sound of the thunder had died down, a calm spreading across the village. They denied the villagers request to stay in one of their best available homes, as they didn’t want to miss out on a beautiful starry night.

Nearly losing her to the Mire weighed heavily on his mind. He loved using the opportunity to point out every constellation to her, as it was a nice distraction from his terrible thoughts.

“You’re doing the right thing by staying here,” Clara said, interrupting him and nudging his chest.

“Staying here is a good thing,” he said. _Am I doing a good thing?_ He couldn’t help but ask himself. “It doesn’t mean it’s the right thing.”

“You know it’s the right thing,” she said. “It always is.”

“Oh, Clara,” he began. “We’ll just have to let time tell us if _every_ good thing I do deserves to be called the right thing to do.”

“Well, time is telling me that I need to sleep,” she said. She moved close enough to him to rest her head on his chest, right where his hearts were. He automatically wrapped his arms around her as if they were already resting peacefully in the TARDIS. No matter how many times he denied it, he was a cuddler. It was just for Clara. Only Clara.

“Clara?” he whispered.

“What?” she asked.

“I almost lost you today.”

_Every time we do something like this, I keep thinking, “What if something happens to you?”_

That’s how he lived his life with her. That’s how he’d always live it. With or without her. Constantly thinking of the next loss to face. It was inevitable. No matter how many times he's endured the pain, he still seemed to find it fresh. His hearts might as well have been the peaks of a mountain range. Weathered by the rain, chipped by the wind. Jagged and rough, but nothing like stone.

“I know,” she replied. “Don’t think about that now.” He let out a long sigh and looked down at her. Every ounce of his being was devoted to her, including her impossible demands. She placed her hand on his cheek, letting her thumb trace the line of his jaw. He leaned into her touch, the ache in his hearts subsiding at the brush of her skin on his.      

“Yes, Boss.”

“Goodnight Doctor,” she whispered. He took her hand from his cheek and pressed his lips against her palm. She didn’t respond, the sound of her breath evening out signaling to him that she had fallen asleep.

“Goodnight, my Clara.”

The thunder that had died down began to intensify. He could imagine the Mire forging their weapons, the thirst for victory running through their veins. Clara trembled beside him as a sudden boom shook the ground beneath them. He held onto her tighter than before, knowing that it wasn’t the noise or the shaking causing her to stir. His name faintly left her lips, her voice quivering.  

His hearts thumped harder against his chest. He wanted to tell her the words he couldn’t say, the promises he’d fail to keep. He had the urge to wake her up and tell her the words he’d failed to look her in the eyes and say. He saw other worlds but none of them compared to her.

_You are my world._


End file.
